Backstories and Butterflies
by Kaycee Columbell
Summary: The Team learns a bit more about their youngest member. Set at the end of Performance. One-Shot.


**~~Do not own anything.~~**

* * *

"So, why again do we have to do another show?" Artemis asked for what seemed like the tenth time.

"Because," Robin tried to explain, _again_, "It would be suspicious if the 'Daring Dangers' just happened to show up in time for Parasite to be caught, then mysteriously leave. Our excuse now can be that we came looking for the job, but didn't like all the things that were going on, so we left."

"Okay, okay. I'll stop asking. No need to have that tone of voice." Finally deciding to be quiet, Artemis went back to getting ready for the show, along with the rest of the members of the Team that had come. They were all squished into one room as they prepared themselves for their last performance at Haly's Circus.

Robin was already ready, but wasn't able sit still. Since his talk with Jack, he'd been nervous about the upcoming performance. It was like an army of butterflies were having a war in his stomach. He wanted to make Pop Haly proud. He couldn't screw this one up. Trying to take his mind off these thoughts, he went around the room doing anything he could find to do.

After a few minutes, it was Roy who broke the silence.

"That's it!" He nearly yelled. "I give up on this stupid costume!" To show his point, he threw the cloth on the floor.

"Don't do that! It'll get all dirty," M'gann rushed over to pick it up. "What's wrong with it?" She asked, examining the garment.

"It ripped when we were fighting Parasite on the train roof." Roy huffed. "I tried to fix it, but the stupid thing can just go die in a hole!"

"Here, give it to me," Robin held out his hand, glad for the distraction. By then, the rest of the Team was almost ready as well, and watched as the youngest pulled out some sewing supplies from a cupboard off to the side. He quickly got to work, stitching up the rip with ease.

"You can sew?" Questioned Conner from the corner.

"Yeah. Why?"

"On Earth, I thought it was the females who did that?" M'gann asked, innocently as usual.

Robin chuckled at that, forgetting for a moment about the butterflies in his stomach. "Yeah, usually it is. But my mom used to make most of our clothes for us, so I guess I picked up on it a bit." Finished, he handed the costume back over to Roy.

"She must be pretty good at it, then. You finished really fast." Artemis commented.

"Yeah, she was." Robin mumbled, putting the sewing stuff away.

"What do you mean 'was'?" Conner asked. "Is she bad at it now?"

Robin sighed. _I guess I walked right into this one, _he thought. "She passed away awhile back."

Megan's hand immediately went to her mouth. "I'm so sorry," she stuttered. "You and Batman must have been devastated."

"Uh... Well, I was. Why would Batman be?" Robin asked her, a bit confused.

"Isn't he your dad?" questioned the martian. At this, Robin's lips quirked up a bit into a tiny smile.

"No, he isn't. We're actually not related in any way."

"Really?" Artemis asked dubiously. "So he just let's some random kid be his most-trusted partner?"

"Well, when you say it like that it sounds weird," Robin sighed. "In reality, Batman took me in after my family was killed. I didn't have anywhere else to go, and I most definitely didn't know he was Batman at the time. I found that out later on," he paused for a second, realizing that he was bring the mood down. He quickly moved on. "Anyway, we should probably be heading to the big top now."

He stood up, ready to leave. It was hard enough on the boy wonder being back at Haly's, without having to remember what had happened there. And this conversation was definitely not helping with his nerves.

"Hang on a second," Roy put his hand up before Robin could walk away, "They were _killed_? As in someone killed them on purpose? Not just some accident?"

"No, not just _some accident_," Robin snapped before he could stop himself. Seeing his friends surprised faces, he took a breath before continuing. "Sorry. But can we just go do the show, please? Not talk about this?"

"Of course," M'gann immediately replied, sensing the distress of her friend. "Just know we'll always be around if you need us." The rest of the Team nodded to show they agreed. "Now, let's go make it a great show," she said cheerily, heading out the door. The rest followed her, each giving their youngest member a quick glance before filing out. Finally, it was just Conner left with the bird.

"I don't know too much about families," he stated, a bit awkwardly, "But I'm sure they're proud of you. You know, wherever they are." He walked out, leaving a surprised boy wonder to stare after him. After a moment he smiled.

"You know what, Con?" he mumbled, "I bet you're right." He hurried to catch up with his friends.

For some reason, he wasn't nervous anymore.


End file.
